


魔卡少年爱上工作对象怎么办？

by childstone



Category: R18- Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone





	魔卡少年爱上工作对象怎么办？

“干爹，这儿真的有库洛牌吗？”孟鹤堂拿着桃木剑的手微微发抖。

“当然了！”他脑袋边上有个一掌大的小人，顶着一头卷发手里还拿着一个烟卷，背后两个小翅膀悠闲地扇着。

别看孟鹤堂心里怕成那样，他可是货真价实的一名魔卡少……年，跟那个木之本樱的工作性质是一样的。为了更好地担任这份工作，孟鹤堂甚至恶补了《魔卡少女樱》这部动漫，参考李小狼的造型给自己定制了一套咸菜绿的“道袍”和一把带着红穗儿的桃木剑。走在路上，任谁都要称赞一句“多俊的小伙儿，怎么就当了骗子。”

孟鹤堂表示普通群众是不会理解他们这种拯救地球的危险工种的，每次出任务都要穿上自己的“工作服”，说是一定要有一个仪式感。

这一天他的魔法使谦儿爷让他去某个地下室，“我觉感受到那里有魔法波动。”谦儿爷抱着一个小酒盅，摇头晃脑地说。

于是敬职敬业的孟鹤堂换上衣服来到了谦儿爷口中的地下室，这走廊的灯好像有点坏了，一闪一闪的，有点恐怖电影的感觉。

“哗啦”孟鹤堂感觉自己好像踩到了什么液体，眼泪都出来了，“干爹……我是不是踩到血了……”

“这是水……好家伙谁上完厕所没关水龙头吧。”

越往里走，这水就越深，已经没过了孟鹤堂的脚背。孟鹤堂推门走进了一个房间，房间里空荡荡的，只摆了一个废旧的办公桌和椅子。

“干爹……是这儿吗……”孟鹤堂抱紧自己的桃木剑，没听到于谦的回应，一回头，发现他不知道什么时候和自己走散了。

孟鹤堂正转过身准备走出去的时候，他感觉到一只无形的手抓住了他的脚腕。

“嘎！”孟鹤堂终于忍不住爆哭，“什么魔卡少女啊！都说了我怕鬼了！呜呜呜……非让我来！呜……鬼大哥你不要吃我啊！！！”

“我不是鬼。”少年清朗的嗓音从身后传来，“你别哭了，我只是在恶作剧。”没想到你胆儿这么小，这就哭了。

“你说不让哭就不哭啊！”孟鹤堂仍背对着他，“鬼都会说自己不是鬼的！”

“你回头看看我啊！我真的不是鬼！我还有名字，叫周九良！”

孟鹤堂捂着眼睛转身，从指头缝里打量着他。

黑色牛仔裤，白色短袖，小眼睛，一头小卷毛，真的不是鬼嘿，鬼哪能长得这么喜庆。

“不行，你这样也不能证明自己不是鬼啊！”

“那怎么样才能证明啊！”少年急的小奶音都冒出来了，萌的孟鹤堂心尖都酥了。

“你过来，我要从里到外地检查。”

周九良乖巧地在孟鹤堂面前站定，却被孟鹤堂勾起下巴，噙住了嘴唇。

“好软……”孟鹤堂的舌头毫不费力地钻进少年的口中，在里面肆虐，“有点甜……”

“唔……”少年有些抗拒，却被孟鹤堂一手按住了脑袋，动弹不得。

直到看见周九良憋红了的脸，孟鹤堂才松开他，银丝一闪而过，少年的唇上泛着水光，更加诱人了。

“怎么样，哈……我就说我不是鬼……吧”少年喘息着，仍然试图证明自己的身份。

“嗯……这样还不够，我得仔细检查，你先把衣服脱了。”

周九良红着脸，慢慢脱下了自己的衣服和裤子，仔细放在了一边干燥的桌面上，自己好不容易找到的衣服的衣服，可不能弄脏了！

孟鹤堂盯着他白嫩的皮肤，眼睛都直了，没等他站稳就把人抱起放在了桌子上，再度袭上了他的唇。

孟鹤堂勾起小舌与自己一起共舞，两人不停交换着涎液，狭小的房间里回荡着两人的亲吻声、呼吸声和地上的水声。

双手不安分的在少年身上游走，捏捏耳垂，抚过喉结，来到了胸膛上。

“嗯……”周九良哼出一声呻吟，推开孟鹤堂的脑袋，“这里也要检查吗？”

“对啊，每个地方都要检查哦。”孟鹤堂贴在少年耳边，对着发红的耳尖轻轻吹气。

“哼……哈嗯……”他侧头想摆脱过多的刺激。

“这里是什么感觉？”孟鹤堂轻轻捏住一旁的乳尖，坏笑着问道。

“唔……啊……”周九良皱着眉头看向孟鹤堂，“不知道……有点……麻……嗯啊……好奇怪……”

“那这样呢？”孟鹤堂咬住另一侧，又吸又舔，乳尖不断变大变硬。

“啊……”周九良抖了一下，“这真的……是检查吗……”

“对呀！”孟鹤堂满意地吐出被欺负的发红的乳尖，还嫌不够又用指尖搔刮了一下。

周九良被这一下激的眼泪都要下来了，手抓紧了桌子的边缘。

孟鹤堂抬起他的双手，放在自己肩膀上，“别抓桌子了，手不疼啊~”手趁势探入双腿之间，摸上那吐着水儿的小家伙，点了点龟头，手指轻轻扣了扣柱身。

“啊~”周九良只觉眼前一阵发白，直接射了出来，双手在孟鹤堂背后留下一道道红红的抓痕。

孟鹤堂趁着他沉浸在高潮中，手指直接伸向了那隐秘的后穴。穴口正吐着淫液，孟鹤堂心中一喜，径直插进了一根手指。

“唔啊……”周九良被异物入侵的感觉逼出了眼泪，呻吟声不断从口中传出，双手开始推拒挣扎起来。

“树牌！”孟鹤堂使用柔软的藤蔓把他的双手锁住，吊至头顶，双脚分开固定在桌子两侧，低头亲吻无法动弹的周九良，“你躲什么呀，不是都说了要好好检查嘛。”

周九良后来回想起此刻孟鹤堂脸上人畜无害的笑，只恨自己太过无知，他居然会相信孟鹤堂真的被吓哭了，也是瞎了心了。

孟鹤堂再次将食指伸入后穴，不断旋转扣弄，惹得少年摇头求饶。

“唔……不要了……啊……别……别动了……”突然周九良猛地一颤，孟鹤堂知道，这里就是他的敏感点了。于是又加入一根手指，抵着刚刚那一处极乐之地浅浅抽动，周九良刚刚才释放过的肉茎又慢慢立了起来。

“怎么了？很舒服吗？”孟鹤堂咬住周九良的耳朵，低声蛊惑着他。

“嗯……啊……哼……好……好麻……”

“麻？那我帮帮你好不好？”没等他回答，孟鹤堂就又加入了一根手指，淫水一股股打湿了他的手，觉得差不多了，孟鹤堂抽出手指，扶着自己硬得发疼的肉棒，插了进去。

“好……好涨……唔啊……”周九良还不能忍受如此巨物的入侵，缩紧后穴试图把它挤出去。

“乖， 别夹，哼……”孟鹤堂掰开试图合拢的膝盖，坚定地向里推进着。

“不……不要再进来……了，太……太大了……”染上哭腔的求饶并不能使孟鹤堂停止，反而使他变本加厉地捏住了周九良胸前挺立的乳珠，肆意地玩弄，以期得到更多的呻吟。

刚刚完全插入，孟鹤堂就忍不住动作起来，后穴里面又湿又软，肠壁吮吸着他的肉棒，令人欲罢不能。

“等等……啊……嗯啊……”耳朵里回响着肉体碰撞的声音，放大了体内的陌生感觉，周九良神色迷离，脸颊潮红，理智也渐渐漂远。

不再刻意压制的声音不断传出，烧得孟鹤堂眼睛越来越红，动作越来越快。周九良白皙的大腿内侧被撞得泛红，双手无助地握紧又无力地松开。桌子被撞得前后摆动，孟鹤堂干脆解开了周九良脚腕的桎梏，又在大腿处加了两道藤蔓，把他吊在半空中，将他的双腿围在自己腰间。

失去支撑点的周九良无助地夹紧了双腿，孟鹤堂轻轻抚摸他的后背，便开始抽插起来，次次全根没入，拔出的时候还带出一些粉嫩的肠肉，后穴分泌的爱液沾在两人下体上，好不淫荡。

肉棒在重力作用下进入的越来越深，孟鹤堂恨不得整个人融化在那销魂地里，周九良的呻吟也越发收不住，在这小小的房间里游荡一圈传入两人的耳朵里。

“我……嗯……好奇怪……又……”

“不可以哦。”孟鹤堂伸手用拇指堵住即将喷发的小孔，“要等我一起……”

“放……放开……呜……”

“乖，叫我主人……”孟鹤堂的声音像是从远方传来的妖精的低语，使周九良本就不太清明的理智溃不成军。

“主……人……呜呜……放开……拜……拜托拜托……”惨兮兮的求饶最终使孟鹤堂脑中名为理智的那根弦彻底断裂，开始像是疯了一样抽插，周九良觉得自己就像是一片浮萍，随着孟鹤堂的动作在欲海中沉浮。

终于，孟鹤堂松开了堵住马眼的拇指，两人一同到达了高潮。

等到孟鹤堂把周九良放下的时候，周九良的身上的痕迹不堪入目，脸颊通红，眼角还挂着泪珠，水红的嘴唇微张，脖子到胸口都是孟鹤堂吮吸出来的红痕，乳头微微红肿，四周还留着指痕，胳膊和大腿上海有藤蔓的勒痕，小腹上沾了些白浊，大腿根部更是惨不忍睹，到处沾满了爱液，浑身透出欢爱后的诱人气息。

“不行，一次检查还不够，我需要再检查一次。”

“不……哈……等……等一会儿……哈……”周九良伸手阻止了孟鹤堂企图靠过来的脑袋。

孟鹤堂直接舔了舔他的掌心，吓得周九良赶紧把手缩了回来。

“不行啊，我可是魔卡少年孟鹤堂，工作要仔细，让我再来检查检查，我刚刚感觉你可能还是一个鬼。”

“我不是鬼！”

“那你让我再检查一遍。”

“我……你等一会儿……我休息一……”

孟鹤堂才不会放过这个偷袭的好机会，直接抱住了周九良，按住两只手就把他压在桌上。把人亲得迷迷糊糊之后就握住了周九良的软肋，小肉茎还没有变硬，软软的，孟鹤堂挑逗了一下就慢慢涨大。

“你这个小骗子，你的身体可是告诉我它不累呢。”

“不是……它……它累了……”

“是吗？那我看看这里。”说罢便将手指探入有些红肿的小穴。

周九良有些承受不住如此多的刺激，轻轻地抽泣。

“不哭，等会就不难受了。”微微抬起周九良的双臀，将早已怒张的肉棒对准因为紧张不断收缩的小穴，一寸寸地推进，感受到肠肉被一点点推开。

“唔啊……”肠壁不断蠕动着，不知道是要把异物向外推还是向里吸。孟鹤堂被刺激的头皮发麻，但仍忍着冲刺的欲望，挑逗着周九良。

“里面好软啊，在吸着我呢……你还说你不是鬼，人哪里会流这么多水啊，嗯？”

“我……我不是，”周九良抽抽搭搭地回答，“我……我不知道……”

“那你这里怎么湿湿滑滑的？不信你来试一下？”孟鹤堂拉起周九良的一只手，强迫他触摸两人相连处，还把一根手指塞如已经被撑得满满的后穴，“里面更湿呢。”

“我……唔……我不是……”周九良觉得体内升腾起一股痒意，“我是……啊……水……牌......呼……你……你动一动……里面……”

“怎么动啊？”

周九良急得眼泪不要钱一样地往下流，却又支支吾吾不知道怎么说。

孟鹤堂也怕把人逼狠了，连忙去吻周九良的眼角，身下也动作起来。

周九良眯起眼睛，甚至会在孟鹤堂抽出的时候抬起身迎接，使孟鹤堂进入得更深。

孟鹤堂感受身下人的变化，欲火烧得心里滚烫，身下变得更硬更热，烫得周九良不住喘息。

没多久周九良就缴械投降，射出稀薄的精液，后穴不断收缩，昏了过去。

孟鹤堂也没再折腾他，用力抽插数十次，也释放在周九良体内。

“恢复你原本的样子吧，库洛牌。”孟鹤堂轻声念起咒语，地上的水凝成细细的水流，围在周九良身边，将他包裹起来，慢慢缩小成一张牌，静静地躺在桌上。

孟鹤堂拿起库洛牌，看着牌里那张沉睡的脸，轻轻落下一吻。

“干爹！”孟鹤堂在另一间房间里找到睡得正熟的于谦，“干爹你怎么在这儿啊，我找你半天了！这儿可吓死我了”说完还抹了抹眼角。

第二天，恢复了的周九良在孟鹤堂脑海里大吵大闹，孟鹤堂也不恼，静静地听他发着脾气。

“你明明知道我是库洛牌！”

“我不知道呀，我最后才知道的，毕竟人也……”

“闭嘴！”周九良恼羞成怒地打断，又像是想起了什么，“其他库洛牌你也是这么收服的吗？”

“我哪儿还有别的库洛牌啊。”

“明明有！那个……那个树牌！”

孟鹤堂甚至都能猜到周九良红着脸地模样，笑了。

“你！你居然还笑！”水牌在孟鹤堂身边上下漂浮，表达着自己的愤怒。

“好啦好啦，树牌是我体内自带的，除了这个别的牌都没有了，你放心，树牌就相当于我自己，不用担心被别人看见。”

“嗖”的一声，水牌飞到了空调顶上，不愿意再下来。

这儿那是收服了库洛牌啊，这简直就是带回来一个小祖宗，还能怎么办？宠着呗！谁让自己一见钟情了呢。


End file.
